La Clase Calipso
by andrea.p.pena.56
Summary: Tres meses después de la partida de la clase nocturna, Y con pretexto de un trabajo Zero recibe unas vacaciones por parte de Cross, lo que nunca se imagino es que esas vacaciones le cambiarían la vida para siempre… Zero ¿Más poderoso que ún sangre pura? ¿Quién es Lucretia kiryuu? ¿Qué clase de secretos ha ocultado la asociación de cazadores? ¿Que esconde la nueva clase calipso?
1. 0: Antes del Calipso

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Clase Calipso**

Resumen: Tres meses después de la partida de la clase nocturna, Y con pretexto de un trabajo Zero recibe unas vacaciones por parte de Cross, lo que nunca se imagino es que esas vacaciones le cambiarían la vida para siempre…

Zero ¿Más poderoso que ún sangre pura?

¿Quién es Lucretia kiryuu?

Qué clase de secretos ha ocultado la asociación de cazadores?

Que esconde la nueva clase calipso?

Los personajes (los que no son Oc) no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 ** _Cap. 0: Antes del Calipso._**

* * *

Avían pasado más de tres meses desde que Rido fue derrotado y dos desde que la clase nocturna desapareció del mapa. Con todo esto, Cross estaba sumamente preocupado al igual que Yagari (aunque no lo admitiria) por su querido y lindo hijo; desde las jodidas sanguijuelas chupasangre se habían ido junto con la princesita (cofcofZorracofcof) sangre pura y su hermano, Zero se había deprimido. Se había vuelto más frio y distante no hablaba con nadie, apenas y hablaba con ellos cuándo decía que tenía cosas que hacer y se iba, ni siquiera Lili o María le asían bien.

Ichiru (Quien había sobrevivido gracias a Maria) seguía junto a Shizuka (Quien había finguido su muerte) y María (Quien no sabia exactamente que hacer) y no tenían ninguna clase de contacto, más esto era porque Ichiru se sentía extremadamente culpable y no tenía cara para ver a Zero a los ojos, la cosa era; Ichiru no sabía que le estaba haciendo aún más daño del que ya le había hecho.

Desde entonces Zero no iba a clases solo se le veía cerca del lago de la academia sentado al regazo de ese árbol de sakura que tanto le reconfortaba.

—¡Hay!—Suspiro Kaien pesadamente, Yagari que estaba justo a su lado no puede evitar rodar su único ojo visible.

—Y ahora ¿qué tienes?—dijo en un tono irritado.

—Es que mi lindo y precioso hijo ¡Está sufriendo!—Dijo en un súper sollozo tipo Cross— No sé qué hacer para animarlo—Siguió lamentándose el Director mientras Yagari solo suspiraba frustrado y mientras se masajeaba las cienes, hablo sin pensar.

—Y porque no le das una ¨misión¨ con ese pretexto puedes hacer que acepte unas vacaciones lejos de aquí para que se despeje ¿no?—Cross miro a Yagari como si fuera la reencarnacion misma de Buda.

—¡Qué buena idea Yagari!—dijo todo brillitos, mientras el pelinegro solo parpadeaba confundido por un segundo antes de poner su mejor pose de arrogancia.

—Por supuesto que sí, Fue MI idea después de todo—dijo para después poner una expresión depredadora— y ahora quiero mi recompensa – se le acerca peligrosamente

—¡¿EH?! — inocentemente Cross ladeo el rostro un poco con sus grandes y brillantes ojos con cara de no entender mientras Yagari se acercaba a él como un depredador a su presa mientras se quitaba la corbata.

Bueno –Ejem- digamos que no salieron de ahí en un largo rato.

* * *

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

* * *

Zero estaba recostado bajo el árbol de sakura, junto a él echada en la hierba se encontraba su hermosa yegua Lili. Parecía dormido con su uniforme desarreglado con la camisa abierta casi por completo su cabello desordenado pero brilloso y liso, con su tez pálida más que cualquier vampiro, suave y tersa como la de un bebe con ese tatuaje y pirsin tan característicos de él dándole una apariencia rebelde, con ojos serrados ocultando sus hermosas joyas amatistas, parecía un ángel caído.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus bellos ojos y se levantó de su lugar, lo único incorrecto en la imagen que daba era su mirada, sus ojos estaban apagados, no había brillo, estaba triste y hundido en soledad al punto de la desesperación.

El día era nublado frio, se notaba que estaba a punto de llover. Zero decidió dejar a Lili en los establos y posteriormente se fue a casa, camino con desgano con la vista gacha total y absolutamente derrotado, antes de darse cuenta estaba a medio camino de abrir la puerta pero se detuvo, lo pensó antes de abrirla cuando al fin se decidió a entrar entonces…

¡BAM!

—Hola mi lindo, lindo Hijo—Sollozo Cross pero por dentro estaba sorprendido de que Zero no lo aparato con una patada o golpe como siempre, debía estar peor de lo que pensaba.

—Que quieres Cross? — dijo Zero suspirando, él no quería reconocerlo pero en verdad necesitaba el calor y la compañía de otra persona (no piensen mal)

—Ven con migo a la oficina—dijo Cross con la voz más suave que pudo, guiando al joven pelipleteado después de cerrar la puerta, lo llevo de la mano (como cuando era un niño pequeño y recién llegaba a su cuidado) Cross no pudo evitar el nudo que se formó en su garganta al verlo así. Esto solo endureció su voluntad para intentar ayudarlo.

* * *

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

* * *

En la Oficina del Director se sentía un aura pesada que ninguno quería romper (seria incomodo) Pero Zero siendo… bueno Zero no pudo aguantarlo más.

—Ahora ¿qué quieres Director?—dijo Zero cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues, veras Zerito—una vena roja y palpitante se podía apreciar en la frente del peliplateado cazador—La asociación de cazadores ha enviado la petición de una misión…- antes de poder terminar Zero corto abruptamente las palabras del director.

—Acepto, ¿cuando salgo?—dijo ante la expresión sorprendida de Cross

—p…pero ni siquiera sabes cuál es la misión—Intento protestar, Zero Bufo.

—No me importa, mientras más lejos mejor—dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared más cercana y se cruzaba de brazos. Cross Sollozo.

—Mi hijo no me quiere— se abalanzo a abrazar al más joven pero este lo esquiva.

—Deja de comportarte como un niño—Dijo molesto.

—Es que…

—Ya déjalo Cross—intervino Yagari notablemente irritado por sus payasadas— Solo dale la misión y terminemos con este lio.

—Está bien, Esta bien—dice Cross alzando las dos manos en señal de rendición, vuelve a su escritorio y saca una carpeta amarilla y se la entrega a Zero quien la acepta de mala gana mientras la abría y Cross comienza a explicar los detalles de la misión— El Lugar No esta tan lejos, de hecho es relativamente cercano a la academia, a unos tres pueblos de aquí cerca de Karakura* al sureste, el bosque está siendo infestado de niveles-E, aún desconocemos porque se han juntado tantos en un solo lugar — Cross pone una expresión seria— Debes investigar qué es lo que lo está causando y si dicha causa puede ser una potencial amenaza, el tiempo estimado de la misión es d semanas—Termina de hablar y Zero frunce el ceño.

—No necesito tanto tiempo

—Pero por supuesto que sí, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites—Cross Sonrió con suavidad, Yagari solo bufo mientras miraba a otro lado. Zero comprendiendo lo que pasaba no pudo más que relajarse un poco y asentir con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo voy a hacer mi maleta y salgo en una hora…— se detiene un momento cuando un pensamiento fugas paso por su mente y frunció el ceño para volver a ver a Cross— Por cierto. No es que me interese y la verdad no—a Kaien y Yagari les cae una totita estilo Anime—Pero que pasara con eso del "Prefecto" que me has obligado a seguir siendo.

—Ah!—Dice Cross como si la cosa apenas la hubiera pensado—Ya arregle eso no te preocupes—Hace un ademan de manos para restarle importancia.

— ¿Quién se preocupa?—bufo— Solo me da pena ese miserable que tiene tanta jodida suerte como yo de tener que soportar a ese mar de hormonas. —Kaien lo miro escandalizado.

—Zero! Ese no es vocabulario para un niño, quien te enseño eso—Frunció el ceño cómicamente Cross. Zero Alza una ceja.

—Tu quien crees— Ambos voltearon ver a Yagari recargado en la ventana fumando un Puro con aire de _¨Hago lo que quiero y no me importa lo que digan¨_ Cross hace una mueca—Como sea quien es el infeliz?

—Ah... —Cross se queda pensando un momento— pues... Son 3 infelices—suelta finalmente ante la mirada irritada de Zero y la contemplativa de Yagari—son Kaito, María, y…. — Zero tiene un mal presentimiento y lo único que puede pensar es… _"Que no sea quien creo que es, Que no sea quien creo que es, Que no sea quien creo que es"_ —También Ichiru—casi derrotado Zero se va al rinconcito emo por la mención de su hermano—Creo que no debió mencionárselo—murmura Kaien con una gotita estilo anime cayendo por la nuca. Yagari le mira exasperado.

—Tú crees?—niega con la cabeza— Como sea…—voltea a ver a Zero—Muévete mocoso que no tengo todo el día –Zero ya había salido—… Eso fue rápido. —Cross Asiente.

—Mucho yo ni siquiera me di cuenta. Bueno le daré dinero antes de que se valla.

—Uhm vacaciones pagadas yo nunca tuve unas

—No te quejes fue tun idea

* * *

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

* * *

Más tarde ese día se podían ver a los tres hombres en las puestas de la casa del Director. Zero llevaba un traje de Cazador todo negro que le hacía ver sumamente atractivo.

—Bueno ya me voy—como despedía asiente a los dos hombres, mientras esquiva uno de los abrazos rompe huesos del director.

—Regresa Pronto Zero! Buena suerte!—Grito el Director mientras Yagari solo lo miraba sin decir nada.

—…— Ante el calor de la despedida de su maestro Zero se aleja.

—Nos vemos en un mes— se va caminando tranquilamente con una mano levantada en señal de despedida dejando a un Cross con lágrimas en los ojos y gritando niñerías y un Yagari serio como siempre.

No se imaginaba que esa Misión le cambiaria para siempre la vida…

* * *

Omake: Sigue con la historia.

 ** _Vacio_**

* * *

 ** _"Envidiamos porque tenemos corazón_**

Nunca lo dijo porque siempre tuvo miedo a un posible rechaso, pero el realmente la envidiaba. A Ella… A su hermana pequeña.

 ** _Devoramos porque tenemos corazón_**

Siempre quiso ser como ella, tener esa libertad que a el se le había negado solo por haber nacido primero. Por haber nacido como un varon.

 ** _Arrebatamos porque tenemos corazón_**

Durante toda su vida, siempre era lo mismo. A la Princesita se le cumplia todo capricho y a el solo se le daba una fría indiferencia.

 ** _Nos recreamos en la frivolidad porque tenemos corazón_**

Por ello aprendio a manipular. Por ello aprendio a hacer que otros hicieran lo que el quería para si ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en un Monstruo? Si, hasta el lo reconocia.

 ** _Menospreciamos porque tenemos corazón_**

El era el hijo perfecto, pero nunca fue reconocido. Y ella? Ella nunca podía hacer las cosas bien y aun asi le brindaro mas atenciones a ella…

 ** _Montamos en cólera porque tenemos corazón._**

Durante mucho tiempo se trago todo su enojo, todo su odio, toda su tristesa… Toda su soledad y ese vacio que sentía en lo más profundo de su alma…

Hasta que ya no pudo más…

 ** _Todo lo que hay en tí se desborda_**

El nunca quiso eso, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Todo era su ulpa. Su familia destrosada. Sus padres vilmente asesinados. Cada sirviente y Noble masacrado…

Y su amada hermanita…

 _-Donde estas…_

Porque al final, el la amaba mas que a nada en este mundo…

Era lo único que le quedaba…

 _-Lucretia…_

 ** _Porque tienes corazón."_**

 ** _Continuara_**


	2. 0 1: El Comienzo del Calipso

.

.

.

0.1

El Comienzo del Calipso

.

.

.

Oculta entre un profundo y denso bosque se alzaba imponente la legendaria y esplendida mansión Kuran, casa milenaria de uno de los 5 grandes Clanes Reales de Vampiros Sangre pura: El temido Clan Kuran, El Clan vampírico más viejo y poderoso de todo Oriente. Este junto con otros cuatro Clanes hacía temblar de miedo a toda la comunidad sobrenatural, les respetaban y temían por su inmenso poder.

Los Lúgubres y sobrios pasillos de la mansión tan finamente decorados… Simplemente no concordaban con los que habitaban actualmente la milenaria mansión… o bien uno de sus habitantes simplemente no concordaba.

— ¡NI-SAMA!—una voz molesta y chillona hiso temblar levemente los firmes cimientos del lugar, sus actuales habitantes no pudieron más que suspirar irritados y cansados mientras pensaban _"Oh Kami, ¡No otra vez!"_ Mientras el susodicho solo suspiro con cansancio.

— ¿Que pasa ahora Yuki?— hace ya un tiempo que se estaba cansando de la actitud de su hermana y se estaba arrepentido enormemente de haberla despertado como sangre pura

— Ni-sama… ¿me quieres?- ¿Francamente? Sus ojitos de borrego degollado los encontraba terriblemente irritantes. Kaname casi suspiro (no hubiera sido digno de un sangre pura)

— Y ahora qué es lo que quieres que te compre—le dijo sacando su billetera (llena de dinero y tarjetas platino y doradas) esto seguramente sería un duro golpe a su economía. Yuuki negó con la cabeza furiosamente.

— No, ahora no se trata de eso—que sínica se había vuelto. Los nobles de ambulantes por el lugar se detuvieron maravillados a verla con asombro e incredulidad.

—" _Milagro_ "—pensaron todos con reverencia.

— Ah… ¿no?—Pregunto Kaname dudoso, por un lado estaba feliz de no quedar en la runa con los caprichos de su hermana, por otro casi tenía miedo de averiguar que quería.

—No…— pareció dudar un momento—Es que… —ahora ya no sabía que decir, Kaname casi rodo los ojos del disgusto—Etto…—Yuuki baja la mirada, Kaname contuvo el instinto de estrangularla.

— ¿Qué sucede Yuuki?—o bien la castaña no escucho el tono irritado de la pregunta o simplemente lo ignoro.

— Es que quiero saber si…—vacilo nuevamente pero tomo aire para darse ánimos— si podríamos regresar a la academia Cross.—cuando dijo esas palabras todos se quedaron de piedra al escucharla y voltearon (con miedo) a ver a su líder esperando alguna clase de reacción

— No—dijo Kaname, fue claro y simple, Kaname debió de haber esperado que Yuuki dijera algo como eso ya que él sabía que su querida hermana solo quería volver por ese estúpido nivel-E.

— Pe…— los ojos de Yuuki se aguaron, pero Kaname no se retractaría, la decisión estaba tomada incluso antes de que la pregunta fuese echa—Pe...Pero…—Yuuki cortó su oración al ver la mirada dura y fría que le dirigía Kaname.

—Sin peros, Fin de la discusión. —sentencio con autoridad en su voz y se fue a su habitación.

Ah, pero por supuesto si algo había heredado Yuuki de Kaien Cross y Kiryuu Zero era su innegable terquedad, por lo tanto era más que obvio que la cosa no se quedó ahí. Después de una semana entera de berrinches, pucheros, y mega sollozos, humana e inhumanamente imposibles de soportar al más puro Cross-Style, Kaname se había cuestionado seriamente el haber dejado a su hermana con Kaien, pero termino aceptando el volver a la academia por el bien de todos.

Yuki estaba feliz de la vida, todo en su vida era perfecto y ya no estaba tan confundida como antes, ya que se había dado cuenta de que la verdadera persona que amaba no era Kaname sino otra, y esa persona se encontraba en la academia Cross y pronto se reencontrarían y se le declararía frente a frente, Yuuki estaba decidida a que sin importar que conseguiría su amor.

Se alistaron y prepararon todo para volver a la academia, lo hicieron tan rápido (sobre todo para que Yuuki dejara de joder) que no había pasado ni 2 días que ya tenían todo listo para volver. El director, que había sido informado poco antes de que llegaran, los había recibido sonriente aunque esto era más una fachada pues en el fondo se encontraba sumamente preocupado por su hijo y la reacción adversa que pudiera tener cuando regresará, por ello rezo a todos los seres supremos del universo que existieran porque todo saliera bien y que Zero resolviera sus problemas internos pronto, listo para enfrentarlos.

Cuando la clase nocturna llego se dieron cuenta de la falta de una persona en particular. No es que a muchos les importara pero todos habían deparado en la ausencia del prefecto gruño sobre todo los hermanos Kuran, sin embargo solo Yuki fue la que pregunto por la persona a la que consideraba su hermano, a lo se enteraron que estaría todo un mes de misión.

LOLOLOL- _Bosque de Karakura_ -LOLOLOLOL

La noche era fría y silenciosa, los animales en el bosque estaban inusualmente calmados y esto helaba el alma de quienes pasaran cerca del lugar. Una figura se movía rápidamente de entre la espesura del bosque, recibiendo arañazos por las molestas ramas que se empeñaban en agarrarse de sus ropas. ¿Por qué estaba corriendo? Estaba siendo perseguido y no lo dejaban en paz, ya se había arrepentido de haber dejado la academia Cross, ¿Por qué todo lo malo le pasaba siempre a él? Con un jadeo y los ojos caídos ante el cansancio saco su arma para apuntar a sus perseguidores.

— ¡Ya déjenme en paz malditos imbéciles!- grito mientras les disparaba con su Bloody Rose, pero estos eran rápidos, eran varios y apenas y pudo darle un tiro a uno, distraído no se dio cuenta de que otros dos venían por los costados y lograron apresarlo con una red especial que al instante le dio descargas eléctricas quemando y marcando su bella piel y dejándolo inconsciente casi al instante, lo último que vio fueron las sonrisas arrogantes de sus captores.

Cuando despertó todo era borroso y se sentía extremadamente entumecido, entrecerrando los ojos para intentar ver mejor se dio cuenta de que estaba en una clase de laboratorio muy lúgubre, lo más probable es que fuera un laboratorio sub-terréano ya que no había ventanas y olía mucho a tierra húmeda. Fue entonces cuando unas compuertas de acero se abrieron para dar paso a las personas detrás de ella, los pasos que golpeaban el suelo eran lentos y tortuosos para Zero.

—Valla, al fin despiertas, Vampiro- dijo un hombre al cual no se le podía ver el rostro pues la iluminación era escasa. Zero le miro con profundo odio y soltó con más veneno del que pretendía un…

— Que mierda quieres

—Ohm—tarareo el desconocido con una sonrisa por demás asquerosa— valla vocabulario. Se nota que eres estudiante de Toga Yagari. —el nombre había sido escupido con tanto desprecio que Zero entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente al desconocido.

— Y tú de que lo conoces? ¡Maldito!—el hombre le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa asquerosamente arrogante que a Zero le daban nauseas, no había visto tanta arrogancia ni en Kuran y eso ya era decir algo.

—Eso no es de importancia ahora—de entre sus ropas saco una jeringa con una aguja más grande de lo normal, Zero vio casi con horror como el hombre se acercaba a el— mi conejillo de indias mantente quieto- le dijo mientras le inyectaba una jeringa con una sustancia verde brillante y viscosa

—Que mieaaahhh!—la voz de Zero se ahogó cuando inmediatamente comenzó a convulsionar y a moverse violentamente, minutos, horas, días realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo paso hasta que finalmente jadeando por obtener aire pudo hablar-—…que me insiste imbécil—dijo con dificultad en la respiración

—No soy adepto a contarlas cosas tan a la ligera, pero como te pareces mucho a mi mejor experimento te lo diré. Veras Con el constante crecimiento de niveles-E, como tú—casi escupió las últimas palabras— la asociación de cazadores, o por lo menos un grupo selecto de ellos queremos detener el proceso de locura por lo menos hasta que dejen de servirnos, en pocas palabras ser capases de manejar a los exhúmanos como los sangre pura este que dejen de sernos útiles. Y tú eres la principal y más importante pieza para lograrlo, con toda tu gran resistencia que demostraste por cuatro años al poder controlar tú sed, más la sangre que hemos conseguido de algunos sangre puras y unas cuantas maravillas de la ciencia moderna podremos lograrlo.

—Es… es que… son ¡Ahhhhh!—Soltó un agónico grito de dolor en cuanto sintió sus entrañas contraerse—…Cuando… Cuando esto ter-Termine las pagaras ahhhhhh maldito—Zero sentía un dolor insoportable peor que la sed que tuvo durante los cuatro años y cuando lo mordió Shizuka.

—Descuida belleza me lo agradecerás cuando eso suceda. —en eso llegan un grupo de cazadores— ¿Que sucede?

—Se trata de esos estúpidos chupa sangre, sobre todo ¨ella¨ no paran de hacer locuras como golpearse en contra de las paredes o lastimarse ellos mismos

—Es razonable siempre se han comportado así, a pesar de todos los niveles-E que tenemos ella es una sangre pura y el hecho de tenerla encerrada y drogada durante tanto tiempo la ha enloquecido, incluso su aspecto es tan horrible que me sorprende que sea una nivel-A

Hablaban de esto mientras salían del laboratorio dejando a Zero Retorciéndose de dolor. Todas las entrañas del peli plateado detuvieron sus funciones menos el cerebro, la temperatura de su cuerpo se podía comparar con la Antártida. El corazón de Zero late lentamente, mientras la sangre se le congelaba y el procedimiento hizo que callera en un estado entre el coma y la muerte.

Al pasar de las horas el científico loco y su sequito regresaron a comprobar el estado de Zero, lo que le había sucedido no lo tomaron bien después de todos esos años intentando controlar a los niveles-E se fue por él caño Por segunda vez.

—Mierda

—Que asemos con él, Profesor?

—Tks—chasqueo la lengua y subió los anteojos redondos que se le habían caído por el puente de la nariz—Acaso importa? solo sáquenlo junto con los otros experimentos no queremos que se enteren de lo que hemos estado haciendo, elimínenlo y traigan más conejillos de indas empezáremos todo de nuevo.

—Como ordene Profesor—así el grupo desapareció.

Los cazadores llevaron todas las jaulas llenas de niveles-E, nobles y Una sangre pura enloquecida junto con Zero a un acantilado, y los arrojaron ahí, y si sobrevivía uno simplemente le podían echar la culpa a los chupa sangre ese no era problema.

El resto del día pasó lentamente, a pesar de que todos los ¨experimentos¨ habían caído de una gran altura, habían sobrevivido pero simplemente no se dispersaban buscando alimento se mantuvieron juntos al lado de la sangre pura que los había transformado, la cual aún no despertaba.

La noche por fin hizo su aparición, fue cuando de entre los restos de las jaulas un hermoso peli plateado iba abriendo los ojos lentamente, su aspecto había cambiado ahora tenía su bella cabellera a la cintura, sus facciones más finas piel más suave que la seda y más hermosa que la porcelana. Sus ojos eran dos joyas luminosas color asmita que trasmitían ternura y comprensión. A pesar de que sus ropas estuvieran desgarradas y su cuerpo adolorido, algo le hizo querer ayudar a esa joven que estaba inconsciente.

Camino lenta y elegante mente hasta ella y se arrodillo a su lado, instintivamente los niveles-E no se acercaron a él sabían que no debían molestar a ese hermoso ser. Zero la acomodo entre sus brazos y se rasgó una parte del cuello y acercó la cabeza de chica lo cual hizo que esta abriera rápidamente los ojos que eran rojos como la sangre.

—Vamos bebe—dijo con su voz más reconfortante— No pasara nada, lo prometo—la joven no pudo controlar su sed más tiempo y se acercó al cuello de Zero debiendo desesperadamente, el no hizo mueca de dolor al contrario le sonrió dulcemente. Cuando afín dejo de beber y se separó de su cuello, la chica tenía un gran cambio en su aspecto respirando pesadamente sus ojos ya no eran rojos. Zero le sonrió con serenidad y le pregunto—Te encuentras mejor?- ella asintió todavía observándolo intensamente— Puedes decirme tu nombre?- Pregunto dulcemente. Sus amatistas ojos no se separaron ni un momento de los ojos de la joven.

—Mi nombre?—Pregunto casi desorientada, pero al ver las relucientes amatistas que la miraban con dulzura y comprensión solo pudo cerrar fuertemente su ojos intentando calmarse, cuando los abrió el verde toxico se encontró con el amatista mientras respondía claramente—Mi nombre es Lucretia… Lucretia Cifer.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

Omake: Sigue con la historia

Vacío 2

 ** _No hay sentido en nuestro mundo,_**

Se desmorona… Todo a su alrededor. No había nada, no sentía nada… Estaba todo.

 ** _Ni en nosotros los que vivimos ahí._**

Este vacío… ¿Por qué? ¿En dónde estás? ¡Ah! ¡Ahí!… ¡Ahí estas! ¡No! ¡No te vayas!

 ** _Nosotros, sin sentido,_**

La odiaba… La quería… no la soportaba pero no podía vivir sin ella. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estás?

 _Lucretia…_

 ** _Pensamos en el mundo,_**

Su querida hermana, su pequeño rayo de esperanza. Cielos, Mares, cada extensión del mundo recorrida sin éxito…

—¿Dónde estás… Lucretia?

Por primera vez en su vida una gota rodo por su mejilla.

—¿Estoy llorando?

Las gotas cubrían su cuerpo, se sentía frio entumecido…

—No… Es lluvia. No puedo ceder ante las penas del corazón… Aún no. Te encontrare…

 ** _Aún sabiendo que ahí no hay sentido._**

 _Mi pequeña Lucretia._


	3. 0 2: La vida de Reina

_Yaid dos capítulos seguidos (me di cuenta de que no había subido el otro)_

 _Nota: Para los que se estén preguntando por el cambio de 180º de Zero, bueno, Zero había visto a esa chica como un animalito herido, uno tiene que ser extremadamente cuidadoso con ellos si no quieres que te brinquen en la cara. LOL._

* * *

0.3

La Vida de Reina

.

.

.

Existían cinco Clanes Reales de Vampiros Sangre Pura; Los Britannian de América, Los Huber de África, Los Nikiforov que de Rusia, Los Kuran de los países Orientales y por último pero no menos importante El Clan Real de Vampiros Sangre Pura más poderosos: Los Cifer que controlaban la mayor parte de Europa (y el Mediterráneo, salvo Egipto) y Australia.

De Entre todos los Clanes, los Cifer y los Nikiforov eran los únicos que promovían activamente (y exitosamente también) la convivencia entre humanos y vampiros. La población Europea, Rusa y Australiana había logrado esto desde hace ya unos 5 años la sana convivencia entre ambas especies, si bien era cierto que no todos estaban contentos con eso la mayoría superaba a la minoría y estaban teniendo gran éxito en la integración.

Claro las palabras de que existiman verdaderos vampiros a los humanos de otros continentes no era algo que se tomara como real Cross creía que si se seguían los ejemplos delos Cifer y los Nikiforov todo podía ser posible. Lastimosamente en estos momentos eso era lo último que pasaba por la cabeza del director.

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que la clase nocturna había regresado, y más de 2 meses desde la última vez que Zero se había contactado con ellos, como si hubiera desaparecido. Cross estaba mucho más que preocupado por su hermoso hijo ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había hablado con él, para empeorar la situación y aumentar su preocupación al igual que a Yagari (aunque nunca lo reconocería) es que desde un tiempo para acá que los Niveles-E venían en aumento y más peligrosos que nunca; eran más resistentes, más fuertes, más rápido, más de todo y la idea de que su adorado niño se haya topado con uno de ellos le era… Mejor no pensar en ello.

Ichiru se sentía perdidamente desesperado por no poder encontrar a su hermano y decirle cuanto lo sentía, que lo perdonara. En cuanto a Kaito, bien, Kaito pensaba que Zero solo quería hacerse el interesante y que volvería cuando el dinero se le acabara y tuviera hambre. Por otro lado Yuki estaba que se moría por volver a ver a Zero, ya que era una de las razones por la cual había vuelto, Y los chicos de la clase diurna extrañaban demasiado a su ¨Prefecto gruñón¨, ¨Su ángel guardián¨, su ¨Príncipe de hielo¨ y quien sabe cuántos apodos más le habían puesto, estaban tan deprimidos porque lo querían de vuelta que ya casi no iban a ver a la clase nocturna ya que la mayoría solo iba a admirar la belleza del joven prefecto.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Con el lúgubre ambiente en su oficina Cross no pudo evitar soltar un pesado suspiro. La angustia no lo había dejado dormir por días y los informes cada vez más preocupantes de la asociación no servían para nada más que para aplastar su ánimo. Cross juraba que solo se los enviaban para deprimirlo, los hijos de puta, a pesar de que muchos respetaban a Zero también había muchos a los que les gustaría cazarlo si es que caía en el Nivel-E, pero con la protección de Kaien Cross realmente nadie quería meterse con el sobretodo no con la multitud poderosa con la que se paseaba el cazador peli plateado, tanto Cross como otros cazadores antiguos y poderosos como Jinmu y Yagari (entre otros, quienes eran conocidos y amigos de sus padres), así como nuevas y ascendentes potencias como Kaito y Spectra respaldaban a Zero y nadie era lo suficientemente valiente (o estúpido) como para antagonizarlo.

Miro con una seriedad que últimamente se hacía cada vez más presente en él, el director se dirigió a Yagari y sus estudiantes quienes venían entrando por la puerta y pregunto

— ¿Aun no hay noticias?

— No, aparecer se lo ha tragado la tierra. Los rastreadores llegaron hasta un callejón sin salida en el sur del bosque de Karakura, lo único que pudimos encontrar fueron los indicios de una gran pelea, pero…

— ¿Pero? —Levanto Kaien una ceja incitándolo a continuar.

—No son los indicios de una pelea que se esperaría entre un cazador y un grupo de Niveles-E más bien es…

Las últimas palabras no necesitaron ser dichas, todos las habían entendido muy bien.

—Pero Zero es lo suficientemente inteligente como para escapar si estaba en desventaja. No creo se pondría a sí mismo en desventaja—dijo un Ichiru inusualmente inexpresivo, llevar tantos años con una vampiresa de sangre pura realmente había calado en él. Kaito su burlo

— Ahora te preocupas por el ¿No?— Ichiru solo se quedó en silencio, pero todos podían decir que quería darle un puñetazo en la cara—conozco a Zero mejor que tú, pronto volverá ya lo verán—Cross frunció el ceño, pero cuando iba a hablar Kaito sele adelanto—Él no quiere ver a nadie, démosle su espacio.

— El mocoso tiene razón Cross, démosle tiempo—ante lo dicho por su amante Cros no pudo nada más que asentir dudativo, entonces un portazo se oyó y vieron que la joven María, quien siempre acompañaba a Ichiru cuando no estaba con Zero se había ido.

Corriendo por los pasillos María se encontraba intentando retener las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, su usualmente estoica mirada estaba deformada en una mueca de innegable preocupación y desesperación.

—" _Zero…_ "—alzo la vista decidida y se secó las lágrimas— " _No puedo permitirme ser débil de ser necesario te buscare yo sola Zero espérame_ "

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Los rayos del sol iluminaban el bosque que bordeaba un castillo de estilo Neo-gótico y neorrománico que se veía en una composición de torres y muros que armonizaban con las montañas y los lagos, el color del castillo era del más puro color blanco (muy parecido al castillo de Neuschwanstein) que le daba una vista casi etérea, en una bella alcoba la cual en su interior alberga múltiples piezas de artesanía fantásticas y dignas del magnífico castillo donde se encontraban un hermoso peli plata largo se levantaba con los rayos matutinos.

Una figura alta y pálida llevaba consigo una charola de plata bellamente ornamentada donde había un juego de té que dejo al lado de la cama en uno de los muebles mientras con voz melódica decía…

— ¿Tuvo un buen despertar Zero-Sama?— El peli plateado bufo.

— ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así Lucretia?, simplemente llámame Zero—dijo ligeramente gruñón ante la terquedad de la chica frente a él, mientras esta le servía él te en una taza y se la daba—Gracias…

—Es un placer—respondió Lucretia Cifer, ella era una joven de unos 16 años de estatura baja y constitución delgada, que, junto a su piel totalmente blanca, le confería un aspecto frágil. Su pelo era de color negro, y lo llevaba corto poco más allá de sus hombros y ligeramente desordenado, con un mechón cayendo por su frente y se bifurcándose en dos al llegar a su nariz. Mas el rasgo más destacable de Lucretia radicaba en sus grandes y bellos ojos, de un color verde profundo y llenos de un brillo casi espectral, que le daba un aspecto ciertamente inhumano, acrecentado por unas pupilas felinas. Sus largas y espesas pestañas solo ayudaban a darle un toque más bello, eso junto a sus rasgos indiscutiblemente sangre Puras por su belleza inigualable, hacían de Lucretia la mujer más bella que Zero había visto en toda su vida (/buscar a Fem Ulquiorra/).

— Sé que ese es su deseo Padre, pero debido al lazo que compartimos encontraría totalmente irrespetuoso llamarle de tal manera, además Zero-Sama es lo más cercano que puedo llamarle de otra forma si le llamara Chichiue-Sama, sería muy raro e incómodo para los de nuestro alrededor, aunque sea la verdad.

Gruñendo y abriendo uno de los ojos que haba cerrado al empezar a beber él te delicadamente, Zero miro intensamente a su descendiente quien estoica como era, tenía un brillo totalmente pícaro en sus ojos. Zero resistió la tentación de rodar sus ojos, más que nada Lucretia le llamaba así para fastidiarlo pes sabía de antemano cuanto odiaba esos sufijos. No pudendo refutar dicha lógica pues sabiendo que era verdad y que tenía la batalla perdida (pero no la guerra) Zero dejo el asunto para más tarde, dejo de lado la taza y con gesto desdeñoso hablo.

—No me importa lo que piensen o como se sientan los demás. Lo que me importa es saber cómo lograr que ustedes, grupo de maniacos, dejen de ser tan chismosos—dijo fulminando la puerta, un sonido de golpes repetidos y murmullos se escuchó del otro lado para gran irritación de Zero, Lucretia delicadamente rio ante su desgracia.

—Bueno Zero-sama, nosotros solo buscamos su bienestar y felicidad.

—Me harían muy feliz si me llaman por mi nombre.

—Bien jugado Zero-Sama, pero eso no está a discusión—dijo ella con esa sonrisa totalmente serena y dulce que ponía los pelos de punta a Zero, como odiaba esa sonrisa tan asquerosamente empalagosa, si no supiera que era una de las expresiones más sinceras que Lucretia tenía cuando estaba divertida Zero la presionaría más. Pero incluso él no era suicida, Lucretia podía respetarlo y quererlo pero era como todas las mujeres cuando quería algo: totalmente inquebrantables.

—Si me hubieran dicho que al darte de beber mi sangre esa noche entre nosotros se formaría un lazo Padre-Hija, lo hubiera pensado dos veces. Por más que investigue no encuentro nada parecido a eso—Dijo con tono fastidiado mientras se levantaba de la cama y Lucretia lo ayudaba a ponerse una bata, con tono burlón ella contesto.

—Bueno Zero-sama, lo hubiera hecho de todos modos, su corazón es demasiado amable a pesar de lo que le gusta aparentar. Aunque he de reconocer que eso me hace inmensamente feliz. Gracias a Zero-sama pude volver al lado de mi hermano y tener una gran y unida familia. Nosotros, porque hablo por todos, siempre estaremos a su lado Zero-Sama. Por cierto—saca de sus ropas un reloj de bolsillo para verificarlo, lo guarda y dice— dentro de 15 minutos se servirá el desayuno, Ulquiorra Ni-Sama y los demás nos esperan.

—Dame 5 minutos, enseguida bajo—dijo Zero mientras se metía al baño y Lucretia asentía con la cabeza mientras se dirigía al gran armario para seleccionar la ropa que utilizaría su Padre y amo, para dejarla pulcramente tendida en la cama mientras salía y se dirigía a su propia habitación para cambiarse ella misma, pues aún estaba en pijama.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

El comedor del castillo, que podía albergar a más de 120 comensales, exhibía una mesa con un inmaculado mantel de hilo al que acompañan servilletas bordadas. Sobre ella se distribuía magníficas jardineras, fruteros y candelabros de la platería Christophe de París y de la española Martínez. La cristalería, de línea clásica, pero «moderna» que está basada en un modelo de los años treinta y grabada con el escudo de los Cifer al igual que los platos de Limoges, blancos y delineados con un delicado filo de oro.

Los tapices tejidos en el siglo XVI eran otro de los elementos a destacar, obra de Guillermo Pannemaker en oro, plata, seda y lana, así como los jarrones franceses. Otra de las cosas a destacar eran sus bombillas y fluorescentes, que han adoptado la tecnología led de bajo consumo (/buscar e comedor de Gala del palacio real de Madrid/).

Todo en daba a resaltar sofisticación y elegancia. Nada menos para todos los que ahí se encontraban reunidos. Todos ellos llenos de una gran y deslumbrante belleza, si un humano llegase ahí serian totalmente deslumbrado. Ese lugar parecía pertenecer a otro mundo.

Ulquiorra Cifer era el sangre pura dominante de la mayor parte de Europa, el Mediterráneo, y Australia, quien se veía como la viva imagen de su hermana pero en versión masculina estaba sentado al lado izquierdo de la cabecera del comedor junto con los nobles que seguían a él, a su nuevo padre y a su preciada hermana menor. Estaba vestido modernamente con unos pantalones negros camisa blanca y una camisa de vestir color vino abierta sobre esta junto a una chaqueta morado oscuro con un collar en forma de colmillo cono único accesorio. Jamás olvidaría cuando ese hermoso peli plateado le devolvió la felicidad pérdida hace tanto tiempo, pudo ver como su hermana y padre entraban vestidos informalmente elegantes como todos en la mesa, pero había algo en ellos que los hacia destacar aún más.

Lucretia llevaba puesto un vestido corto por encima de la rodilla y con el escote en cuello O, sin mangas, cintura natural de color negro con puntitos blancos, con medias negras y botines de tacón Suki Tan de Miss Black color marrón (/Vestido Preto de Bolinhas/) Mientras Zero llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro, una camisa de vestir blanca y sobre esta una un saco de moda para hombre color gris brillante abierto. Ninguno tenía accesorios pero realmente no los necesitaban. Zero iba enfrente mientras Lucretia caminaba ligeramente tras de el a su lado derecho, habían entrado por la puerta del comedor de forma elegante y grácil pero con una fuerte presencia que obligaba a todos los que le rodeaban a voltear a mirarlo, Ulquiorra se levantó al igual que los demás y le reverenciaron.

—Buenos días tenga usted Zero-sama– dijeron todos, una Benita se podía ver en la frente de Zero y una gotita estilo anime en la Frente de Lucretia. Pero sabiendo que no ganaba nada discutiendo con ellos y porque quería un día tranquilo Zero decidió ignorarlo por ahora. Aun así no pudo evitar soltar un…

—Dejen eso, ni que fuera la reina de España—Lastimosamente uno de sus nobles, quien fungía como administrador y con el título de Marqués (o algo así, Zero realmente no presto atención en la designación de cargos) con cabellos rubios y ojos azules le contesto

—Lamento decirle esto Zero-sama, pero…usted técnicamente si es la reina de España y Toda Europa además de Australia, ya que Ulquiorra-sama le dejo su puesto como el sangre pura dominante. Y ahora usted es quien nos gobierna—dándole a su noble la mejor cara en blanco que pudo reunir Zero solo se le quedo viendo queriendo decir " _No me digas_ " mientras era ignorado olímpicamente por este con su sonrisa amable y ligeramente condescendiente, ese hombre sabia cuanto odiaba el maldito papeleo y le gustaba atormentarlo por dejarle de vez en cuando mucho de su trabajo, al final suspiro y se masajeo el puente de la nariz. Había dejado de ser el epitome de un Sangre Pura para ser solo un adolécete frustrado. Minato rio para sus adentros, lo había logrado.

— Si, Ok, Minato, Ok. Solo déjalo ya—dijo dirigiéndose a la cabecera del comedor, con Lucretia a su lado derecho y Ulquiorra al izquierdo. Todos los demás tomaron asiento en cuanto se sentó asiento—Bien y ¿que hay para desayunar?—Pregunto Zero más por costumbre que por otra cosa, sus nobles habían adquirido la manía de designarse casa uno un tiempo para hacer alguna comida del día, pues ellos querían asegurarse que todo lo que comía su señor era de primera calidad y no estaba alterado (como digamos, veneno), hoy si no recordaba mal, era el turno de uno de sus nobles más jóvenes.

— El día de hoy se ha servido un desayuno inglés completo que tiene la opción del conocido pudín negro (morcilla cortada en trozos ligeramente gruesos y frita para que no pierda su esencia y sabor), las habas cocidas al horno y el pan frito, junto con huevos, tocino, salchichas, etc. pero además, se han añadido patatas de Scones, Haggis escocés y tortas de avena—respondió un joven noble de unos 13 años con cabello de color azul oscuro y ojos azul cielo, siendo la pupila de un tono más profundo, con un cuerpo "maravillosamente proporcionado" Sus piernas delgadas y su cintura estrecha; asimismo, se podría decir que era pequeño para su edad, debido a su estatura y complexión física. Sus rasgos eran hermosos y aristócratas, destacándose su herencia inglesa.

— Uhm suena delicioso, gracias Ciel—el joven asintió con una reverencia. Ciel Phantomhive, podía ser uno de los más jóvenes, pero también era uno de los más útiles, había pertenecido a una familia humana Noble Inglesa, su padre era un conde y tenía un hermano gemelo muy protector con él y una madre amable y amorosa, sin embargo gracias a un desastroso accidente de coche en su décimo cumpleaños Ciel había sido atrapado por unos extremistas religiosos y posteriormente ofrecido como sacrificio a una sangre pura (no, al parecer los extremistas no lo habían sabido) quien lo había transformado habiendo caído al Nivel-E poco después, actualmente poseía el Nivel-B gracias a la intervención de su sangre y tenía al puesto de Gran Duque dentro de su Nobleza, este título lo había obtenido con mucho esfuerzo.

Asintiendo hacia Ulquiorra, dando su consentimiento para comenzar el desayuno, Zero se cruzó de piernas (aunque nadie podía verlo) y Ulquiorra hablo.

— Sirvan el desayuno— los sirvientes Humanos les fueron dejando uno a uno su respectiva porción de desayunó, al tiempo que todos empezaron una amena platica entre ellos.

Los más jóvenes; Ciel Phantomhive, William Twining, Alois Trancy, Victorique de Blois, y Allen Walker y Edward Elric se hacían bromas entre ellos bajo la atenta mirada de sus niñeras/hermanos mayores Michael Eliot Eden y Sytry Cartwright. Mientras los más allegados a su edad los hermanos demonio; Deidara, Gaara, Naruto e Ino Namikaze (los hijos de Minato) peleaban por un pan con mantequilla que les habían traído. Los más calmados; Neji Hyuga, Masato Hijirikawa, Shun Kazami, Tier Harribel y Lelouch Lamperouge (antes Vi Britannia) estaban serios y solo comían, pero se notaba que había un chiste entre ellos si las miradas cómplices que se lanzaban decían algo (cuando Zero escucho el grito lastimero de alguien, que sonaba sospechosamente como Grell Sutcliff, uno de sus mejores segadores-asesinos-, diciendo _"¡Mi cabello!"_ decidió que era mejor no preguntar).

Por otro lado el grupo de Humanistas conformado por Lavi Bookman, Lenalee Lee, Renji Abarai, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki y Orihime Inoue solo platicaban de temas…. Raros (¿Quién hablaba de cómo convertir las cáscaras de naranja en productos químicos y biocombustibles durante el desayuno, de todos modos?). Los más interesados en las artes como Otoya Ittoki, Syo Kuruzu, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga (hermana menor de Neji), Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Haruka Nanami, Haruhi Fujioka, Faiba Kazami (antes Sheen, media hermana de Shun) Y Road Kamelot, platicaban de Música y ropa de moda. Zero frunció el ceño al ver que faltaban algunos de sus Nobles, lo más seguro era que estaban haciendo rondas por su territorio para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, aun así esperaba que todos estuvieran en la cena. No le gustaba no tenerlos a todos juntos si podía evitarlo.

Bebiendo de su jugo de naranja, Zero llamo a uno de los nobles que venía entrando por la puerta. Era uno de sus mejores interrogadores y estaba a cargo de la inteligencia y extracción de información con el título de Vizconde dentro de su corte.

—Iruka…—En cuanto dijo su nombre, todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, Iruka Umino era tan legendario y maravilloso como terrible y despiadado, no se le debía hacer enojar o se pagarían caras las consecuencias—Dime, que descubriste sobre… _Él_.

—Sus actividades son realmente inesperadas—dijo el hombre mientras tomaba asiento y un sirviente le servía el desayuno ha regresado a Japón y ha logrado matado a ese científico que nos torturo y ha destruido toda evidencia, incluido el laboratorio, aparte… Zero-Sama, _Él_ está rondando la academia Cross—Informo el hombre, Zero frunció el ceño, mientras se disponía a continuar u desayuno, los demás siguieron su ejemplo, pero ahora hablaban entre susurros.

—" _Y ahora ¿que estará tramando?_ "— Zero Pensó, mientras tomaba un pan frito y se lo llevaba a la boca, cuando termino de masticar dijo—Bien…—asintió Zero a Iruka quien le reverencio como pudo estando sentado y se giraba para hablar con Minato, Zero se dirigió una rubia voluptuosa que estaba sentada junto a un pelinegro de ojos rojos— ¿Que informes se tiene de la academia? Tsunade.

— Tal parece que los ideales de Cross kaien sigue en pie, con su sueño de convivencia pacífica entre humanos y vampiros en Japón ya que el clan Kuran ha vuelto como usted ya sabe y otros Nobles se han ido unido a él, también otro clan vampírico se ha integrado a la academia, el clan Uchiha—La mujer llamada Tsunade Senju tomo la mano del pelinegro en cuanto el nombre del Clan Uchiha Salió de su boca, el joven de nombre Izuna Uchiha agradeció él apoya con una sonrisa tentativa, pero tensa.

—Ya veo…— fue lo único que dijo Zero asintiendo a la rubia quien agradeció el reconocimiento, en cuanto todos terminaron su desayuno entre susurros, Zero levanto la voz— Neji…

— Si, dígame Zero—el joven de ojos perla se levantó de su asiento.

— Ordena que preparen mi avión privado para un viaje. Todos preparen su equipaje, partiremos a Japón antes de que ese loco haga algo que se pueda lamentar, nos veremos en el vestíbulo para partir en dos horas y media— Dijo levantándose del comedor.

— Como ordene Zero-sama—dijeron haciendo una reverencia mientras desaparecieron del comedor en dirección a sus habitaciones para empacar. Lucretia se voltio a ver a Zero.

—Zero-Sama, si me disculpa iré a arreglar sus maletas mientras tanto, por favor termine su papeleo y no queme nada—dijo con una reverencia y se fue a paso calmado saliendo del comedor, Zero se volteo a Ulquiorra con cara de _"¿Qué Diablos?"_ a lo que este simplemente se encogió de hombros.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Más tarde en el vestíbulo que poseía un exquisito mobiliario, la mayor parte, de las piezas corresponden a los siglos XVIII y XIX, estas últimas de estilo Imperio decorado con y unas importantes obras pictóricas, así como elementos decorativos de gran valor (/ver el palacio el Pardo para referencias/) se reunieron todos los nobles pertenecientes a la Corte Real Aristócrata de los Cifer. Ninguna otra corte tenía tanto poder o influencia, ni siquiera la Corte Rusa que era la más grande del mundo. Zero pensaba con una mueca, que si Yuki supiera esto y que los Kuran no eran los sangre pura más poderosos del mundo armaría un berrinche colosal, el bastardo Kuran estaba haciendo un terrible trabajo formándola como la próxima Reina de Oriente, incluso Shizuka hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo.

Bajando las escaleras y viendo como todos solo le esperaban para partir solo pudo dar un asentimiento de reconocimiento para que supieran que todo estaba en orden.

— Bien ya estamos todos, vámonos al aeropuerto.

Salieron directo al Aeropuerto para un viaje directo a Japón, listos para lo que sea que les esperaba ahí.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

Omake

 **Cielo Carmesí**

.

 ** _La sangre comienza a correr,_**

No era nada más que culpa suya, lo sabía. Él, el único heredero disponible. La última opción. Se había dejado enamorar por esa bella ilusión que le daba el tener amigos con quienes convivir, el ya no estar solo. Traiciono sus propias convicciones.

 ** _Un gruñido se hace presente entre la maleza,_**

El quien se juró no ser como su Idiota Padre, termino mintiendo. El que se juró no llevar a cuestas un imperio de pecado y sangre termino corrompido, el quien creyó ciegamente en su mayor amor… Termino traicionado.

 ** _Y antes de que alguien se dé cuenta,_**

Confió ciegamente en él, se entregó en cuerpo y alma y él lo destrozo, lo desgarro, lo ultrajo y lo utilizo como un trapo al que tiro sin contemplación.

 ** _Un Cielo Corrompido es lo único que queda_**

Lo abandonaron, aquellos que llamo amigos. Por más que espero, nunca llegaron. Lo dejaron solo pudriendo se en auto miseria.

 ** _Que un gran pecado lleva a cuestas_**

Para sobrevivir, para poder ver un nuevo mañana. Hiso cosas terribles, pero no se arrepiente. Esto solo es el principio. Vongola Caería por su propia mano.

 ** _Un Cielo Carmesí con nubes negras cubierto por la niebla._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	4. 03: La Integración I

Los Finales son una mierda. no pase una materia y me iré a extraordinario ¿Qué tal? Estoy jodida.

Para quien le interese:

Eh subido algunas historias en Wattpad. Lo que me gusta de ese sitio es que puedo subir todas mis imágenes fácilmente. Lastimosamente no les puedo poner el linck de mi sitio. Me llamo **AndreaPena5** Búsquenme con uno de mis fic como Cantos carmesí, Me gusta Wattapad porque puedo subir fotos ahi fácilmente.

.

0.3

La Integracion I

—" _Zero…_ "—alzo la vista decidida y se secó las lágrimas— " _No puedo permitirme ser débil de ser necesario te buscare yo sola Zero espérame_ "

Dicho esto se echó a correr directo a su habitación Fue a buscar algo de ropa, armas y dinero. Lo alisto todos, mañana mismo saldría a buscar a Zero ella sola, cuando anocheció y sabía que no habría nadie más busco en la oficina del director el lugar donde fue la misión de Zero.

Dejo pasar otro día aparentando ser normal siguiente sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia y consiguió salir de la casa del director. Cuando llego a las puertas de la academia se detuvo, no porque alguien la hubiera descubierto sino porque alguien la estaba esperando, o eso le parecía a ella.

En las puertas de la academia Cross se hallaba una hermosa chica de cabellos negros largo y ondulado de ojos esmeralda piel completamente blanca y muy buena figura " _Si la princesita la viera se moriría de envidia_ " fue el pensamiento de María al ver a esa chica vestida con un lindo vestido estilo lady like con cintura muy marcada y falda de vuelo ajustada perfectamente a la cintura, para marcar su silueta. Con encaje tanto en el cuerpo como en la falda, para dar un aire más sensual de color negro "¿ _Pero quién es?, ¿y porque tiene la esencia de Zero?"_

La desconocida le sonrió benignamente.

— Mi nombre es Lucretia y si quieres obtener las respuestas a todas tus preguntas sígueme- La chica se dio media vuelta con paso calmado y elegante " _Como todo sangre pura"_ pensó maría.

Sin saber por qué o como cuando se dio cuenta estaba siguiendo a la chica, María estaba hipnotizada y es que ella (Lucretia) desprendía un aura de total poder y confianza que la asían sentir segura, como con Zero. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba al lado de la chica la cual la tomo por la cintura y la alzo iba a poner resistencia cuando oyó a la chica que dijo ¨Sonido¨ con un hermoso asentó español. Serró fuertemente los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontró a afuera de dos grandes y hermosas mansiones modernas las cuales eran iluminadas por las luces de las lámparas que hacían camino hasta la puerta.

— Don… ¿Dónde estoy?—Pregunto María al borde de la histeria, claro quería desaparecer de la academia para buscar pistas sobre Zero ¡Pero no así!

—Bienvenidas sean Lucretia-Sama, María-Sama, Ulquiorra-Sama y Z-sama las están esperando adentro. —Comento una voz al lado de ellas, María se sobresaltó y volteo para ver a un chico de cabellos rosas vestido de mayordomo y en una reverencia perfecta. Licretia sonrió.

—Gracias Natsu, puedes retirarte yo llevare a María-Chan con nuestro creador.

—Como ordene Lucretia-Sama, con su permiso—El chico desapareció en un instante sobresaltando a María. Entonces ella frunce el ceño.

— ¿Como que María-Chan? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Para qué me han traído aquí? y ¿quiénes son todos los de allá arriba? —Pregunto apuntando a los balcones donde se podían ver a todos los Nobles observándolas con detenimiento sobre todo a ella —Pero sobre todo ¿Quiénes son Ulquiorra y Z?—Lucretia hizo un ademan de manos, a lo que María guardo silencio.

—Todo lo sabrás una vez entres y te encuentre con ellos, María-Chan

María estaba desconcertada y, porque negarlo, asustada pero algo le decía que nada malo iba a pasar sino todo lo contrario. Un poco nerviosa se adentró acompañando a Lucretia al interior de la casa principal, de haber sido otra persona se habría emocionado al ver el interior de la casona tan hermosamente decorada, al entrar había un bello piano de cola negro y al lado derecho caían glaciales unas escaleras al fondo se podía divisar lo que parecía ser una gran sala, si el resto era así sin duda era una mansión digna de admiración y la familia a la que pertenecía muy rica y elegante, sin duda.

—Gracias— le dijo Lucretia leyéndole la mente— Pero recuerda que nada es lo que parece, a pesar de nuestro aspecto somos todos unos locos. —le guiño el ojo y María se quedó ligeramente perturbada.

—Como lo…

—Bueno, como ya te dije que lo sabrás cuando los veas, sobre todo a él.

María no entendía que estaba pasando, pero esa mosquita molesta de la curiosidad ya le había picado y quería seguir hasta el final. Subieron las escaleras y enseguida se encontraron con el chico que las recibió y otros más de entre 13 y 17 años, todos con miradas serias y recias. Debía reconocer que eran muy hermosos y, a la vista, elegantes ya que vestían real mente bien y a la moda con trajes informales y vestidos hermosos, cualquiera diría que estaban listos para una fiesta.

Siguieron adelante hasta una habitación la cual María dedujo era la principal, sobretodo porque estaba resguardada por un gran número de personas adultas de entre 20 y 35 años a lo que podía deducir. Entraron y se encontraron con un chico muy bello igual a Lucretia solo que unos cuantos centímetros más altos (se podía decir que era su versión masculina), también vestido informalmente.

—Tú debes ser María Kurenai-san, un gusto en conocerte—dijo besando su mano como todo un caballero— Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer, Sangre pura Príncipe de España y ella es mí, seguro grosera, hermana menor Lucretia Cifer… _Él_ nos ha estado hablando mucho de ti, ansiábamos conocerte.

—U-un gusto— dijo María tartamudeando y sonrojadisima por el chico de sus sueños—Es un placer conocerlo, Cifer-sama,

—Por favor, solo ulquiorra—le dijo regalándole una encantadora sonrisa, María por ahora estaba tan roja como un tomate y Lucretia intentaba esconder su sonrisa burlona.

— S-si usted insiste Ulquiorra-san— después de un momento pregunto confundida—Disculpe pero… ¿Quién es _Él_?

—Porque no vas a ver lo por ti misma, María-Chan—le dijo Lucretia dándole empujoncitos hacia la bella cama de sabanas de seda roja.

Al parecer alguien dormía plácidamente, se acercó y la persona dormida empezaba a despertar, levantándose lentamente. Lo podía ver detrás de esas cortinas transparente de seda. María casi se echó a llorar cuando le vio al rostro, ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Si era el o era solo una ilusión? Él le regalo una cálida y tranquilizadora sonrisa a la pequeña.

— Te juro que no es ningún tipo de broma, soy realmente yo. Ven, tócame y compruébalo. Soy yo, María.

No pudo evitar que lagrimas racioneras surcaran por sus ojos Corrió asía el atravesando las cortinas que se interponían en su camino y se lanzó a abrasar fuertemente a la única persona a la cual podía considerar su familia. Esta acción le saco una linda y verdadera sonrisa a los presentes.

—Zero…Zero… Zero— repetía una y otra vez llorando en el pecho del mayor, que se limitaba a acariciarle dulcemente la cabeza

—Ya, tranquilízate mi pequeña—le alza el rostro y le limpia sus lágrimas con los dedos— Ya estoy aquí y te prometo que nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

—Ni-chan, Porque… ¿porque no avías vuelto? estábamos preocupados, me has hecho falta.

—Eso te lo puedo explicar, o ¿Prefieres verlo?

— ¿Cómo?—Zero deja al descubierto parte de su cuello y María sin saber porque no pudo resistirse a morderle. Su sangre era tan exuberante, delirante, la más deliciosa que había podido probaren su vida, la llevo a una clase de éxtasis.

Miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente, recuerdos y memorias de estos últimos meses eran increíbles y simplemente imposibles. ¿Cómo era eso posible?, ¿Porque lo harían?, y la mayor pregunta ¿Qué tramaba ahora el innombrable?

Se separó lentamente de su cuello y se sorprendo del auto control de todos los ahí presentes, incluida ella misma, ya que no tenían los ojos rojo ni nada por el estilo, después de todo eran vampiros debían reaccionar a su instintos o bueno eran otro tipo de vampiros. Y ahora ella era una de ellos, Parte de su familia.

Tenía una familia.

— Te prometo te explicare todo mejor, más tarde—Zero le sonrió acariciando el pelo dulcemente, María se recargo en su tacto, pero frunció el ceño

— Porque no puede ser ahora Zero-Ni? Tenemos que actuar lo antes posible—La preocupación de María hizo que todos los presentes arrullaran de lo adorable que era. Zero sonrió, esta vez maliciosamente.

— Porque ahora, es tiempo de celebrar

— ¿Celebrar?—La confusión era clara en la voz y cara de María. Lucretia Sonrió.

— Si celebrar el nacimiento de una nueva princesa de la familia—Ante eso los artículos de fiesta explotaron, entre confeti y luces de colores una pancarta callo de la pared cercana y todos los presentes gritaron.

— ¡Bienvenida al Clan Cifer María-Sama!

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Academia Cross, Oficina del Director. Una semana después…

Cross estaba dividido ente estar feliz de la vida por un lado y triste súper deprimido por el otro. Su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad (otra vez), la convivencia pacífica entre humanos y vampiros iba de bien en mejor ya tres familias importantes del mundo vampírico se habían unido a la academia: Los Kuran como los Sangre Pura dominantes de toda Asia, Los Uchiha los segundos más poderosos, y los Britania los Sangre puras dominantes, gobernantes y príncipes de América.

Por otro lado seguía pensando y preocupado de que su amado hijo estuviera en peligro o algo peor, no lo podía evitar ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no tenían noticias de él. Daba gracias a que tuviera mucho trabajo ya que si no fuera así lo más seguro es que estuviera movilizando tanto a la asociación de cazadores como al consejo vampírico (obligadamente, obvio) para la búsqueda de sus hijos, si, sus hijos ya que a María se le ocurrió desaparecer para ir a buscar a Zero.

Y los otros (¡hijos malagradecidos!) Para evitar que hiciera lo ya antes dicho lo habían encadenado a la silla de su escritorio y puesto sellos a su alrededor para evitar que escapara, y aunque quisiera no podría moverse ya que por culpa de cierto pelinegro con parche le había hecho… Ciertas cosas, algo que estaba seguro no podría llegar a moverse por lómenos una semana.

Estaba en eso cuando vio en su correo nuevo, que le trajo Yagari para evitar que se saliera, un sobre con el escudo de una familia vampírica muy bien conocida, aquel que fuera alguien en la comunidad vampírica (Diablos no importaba que no fueras alguien, ¡Todos sabían quiénes eran!) era de la familia Vampírica real de Europa (y casi la mitad del mundo); El Clan Cifer. Esto debía ser importante para que alguien de tan alta estirpe como ellos se comunicaran con él.

Lo abrió, como pudo, y leyendo el contenido tuvo que releerlo por lómenos tres veces hasta que…

— ¡YAGARI!— un gran grito (más como un chillido) se oyó por toda la academia logrando que todos los alumnos de la clase diurna se paralizaron para tapar sus oídos y los de la clase nocturna se despertaran para hacer lo mismo. Entonces Yagari, al más puro estilo Rambo, entro pateando la puerta con armas en mano y dijo…

— ¿Quién es? ¿A quién me cargo?—un momento de incomodo silencio se extendió entre ellos mientras se veían entre si inexpresivamente, hasta que Yagari bajo las armas y suspiro pesadamente—ahí solo eres tú ¿Qué quieres?

— Desátame ahora—Dijo Cross en un gruñido poco usual en él. Yagari alzo la ceja desafiante.

— ¿Estás loco? Se lo que eres capaz de hacer y no te dejare…—Cross lo interrumpió.

— Yagari desátame ahora o te juro que te dejo en abstinencia por todo un siglo—dijo con cara seria como pocas veces, en un segundo Cross ya estaba desatado y fuera de los sellos de contención cuando Ichiru y Kaito entraron por la puerta.

— ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué esta fuera de la barrera?—Ichiru pregunto frunciendo el ceño

— Yagari-sensei podría explicarnos ¿qué mierda pasa aquí?—Esta vez fue Kaito quien sonaba exasperado.

— No sé—se alzó de hombros— Pregúntenle a él—dijo apuntado a un Cross apurado que iba de un lado para otro con papeles en mano

— Director Cross ¿qué está pasando?

—Es… Es que tengo que preparar todo para empezar ya la construcción y los papeles, ahh estoy tan feliz—Chillo extasiado el director, los otros lo miraron confundidos. Entonces Ichiru, tan valiente como solo él podía, pregunto…

— ¿Porque?, ¿de qué está hablando?

— Porque se integrara una nueva clase a la academia Cross—La emoción en su voz no se podía contener, Yagari y Kaito hicieron una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Una nueva clase?, no inventes Cross. Y ahora ¿qué clase de sanguijuelas quieres meternos? Te recuerdo que la clase nocturna esta hasta el tope, igual que la diurna. —dijo Yagari con un bufido. Cross Sonrió.

— De eso no hay problema ya está todo planeado y es una clase especial conformada por vampiros y humanos que saben el secreto y que están entrenados como Cazadores— eso los desencajo, incluso Ichiru ¿qué clase de humano en su sano juicio acepta estar rodeado de vampiros?—Enviaran mañana el equipo de construcción para empezar los nuevos dormitorios y algunos salones especiales como un cuarto de tiro y salas de entrenamiento— Esto los animo un poco ¿Tal vez no fueran tan malos? — Mientras que los horarios serian un poco inusuales, pero aceptables…

— ¿A que se refiere director?

— Bueno, ellos empezarían sus clases cuando empieza el descanso de la clase diurna, su descanso seria cuando salen la diurna y empiezan sus clases la nocturna y terminan sus clases cuando empieza el descanso de la clase nocturna—Los otros tres se miraron ENTRE ELLOS, Yagari pregunto

— ¿En dónde serán construidas sus habitaciones?—Cross se usó a buscar en un mapa grande que tenia de los terrenos del colegio y señalo un lugar, los tres se inclinaron para ver—Serian construidos cerca del lago de la escuela.

— ¿Y porque quieren entrar aquí?

—Bueno, Los Cifer están de acuerdo con mis ideales, ellos ya han implementado la asociación sana entre humanos y vampiros en la mayor parte de Europa y quieren apoyarnos aquí en Asia.

— Solo para aclarar la duda…-Kaito arrastro las palabras— ¿Cómo se llama la nueva clase de la academia Cross?

— Simple, ellos son… **_La Clase Calipso_**.

.

No hay Omake hoy. Lo siento.


End file.
